Seishinryoku the story of Taikon
by Silver Sky 45
Summary: The balance in the world of the book is deteriorating. Banding together, the four beast gods create a fifth beast god, Taikon the silver stallion, the reestablish the balance in a new form. Rated for language and lime later on.
1. Prologue

A/N: Now, I know this is really radical and I understand that many may not like it. But, it took a booger of a time trying to think and form this so please please please read. I know that you probably don't want to read an introduction; those always bore me to death, but just for my sake, read. A review would be nice too, if it isn't too much trouble. Please? I'll give your own personal set of living seishi.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Since the beginning of time, it is said that there have been four saint gods: Suzaku the red phoenix, Seiryuu the blue dragon, Byakko the white tiger, and Genbu the black tortoise. After the creation of the world they were sent to the four corners of the world and established the four main directions, north, south, east and west, also becoming protectors of the four seasons. A balance remained present between them for their power was equal and it was so for many years hence. A book was written in holy script to honor these four gods but the words on its pages were more than mere fairy tale. Many read the book but the few chosen ones were given the highest honor; they were taken into the book to become the priestess, or protector, of one of the four beast gods. Each god had seven seishi, or warriors, and when all seven including the priestess were assmebled in the shrine of their beast god, the priestess could ask the god for three wishes and by the power of the gods, the wishes would become reality. Once the wishes were completed, some priestesses were devoured by the god as an offering, others left to wander in eternal lonliness. Some of the young girls became emotionally attatched to one inparticular of the seishi, but only the lucky one was given the chance to remain with her true love forever. Miaka Yuuki, priestess of Suzaku, and her lover Tamahome, one of Suzaku's seven warriors, traveled back to Miaka's world of modern day Tokyo. After this, the book was said to be closed forever and it lay dormant in the wide world, meant to never again be opened.   
  
Little did the past priestesses know that within the book, the holy balance was being lost. The gods, however powerful, were slowly becoming weak due to the imbalance of power in the lands they protected. They needed to regain their power or the world would crumble into oblivion, therefore affecting the future itself. It became apparent that the spiritual system was in need of a new balance. The four gods knew that the ultimate sacrifice was to be made but it was necessary by any means possible. Using almost all of their remaining power, they created a fifth beast god, Taikon the silver stallion. While the land began to renew its hold on life and prosperity, the fact remained that Taikon was in need of seishi and priestess. The book underwent a dangerous change; its pages were the same but the message was not; little did the unsuspecting girl and warriors know that the five saint gods had already chosen them to become the new seishi and priestess of Taikon. The book was to be opened again. But this time, a different balance would be in order. For that to stand, the old priestesses were to reenter. Only this time, they would be fighting against a much greater evil, an evil like the world had never seen. An evil so powerful that it could murder the saint gods. The seishi and priestess would have one year. Then the world would take its own control. Nothing was sacred and naught was holy. The only prospect was to come out alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R if you have the time! -Nanashi 


	2. Seishinryoku Chapter 1

First chapter: Seishinryoku the story of Taikon  
  
Sun spread over open air Tokyo market, illuminating the faces of the merchants and the public, a large mass of color and excitement. The brilliance of the day was almost tangible on the air as men and women made their way through the crowds, ducking out of the flow to visit a fish shop or a fruit stand. Children played blissfully near the Hiroshima Memorial fountains, ducking in an out of the waterfalls, laughing happily as they splashed and frolicked. Shouts sounded on the air, selling all manner of things. Fish, two for one, Flower bouquets, buy your girlfriend something nice, those ear rings match your eyes madame, care to try them on?   
  
A different kind of yell broke the air and from above one could see a group of constables trying to push their way through the crowd. They were in hot pursuit of a thief, their hats falling comically over their faces as they ran frantically into couples and children alike. A much swifter figure could be seen aout twenty feet in front of them, sprinting lightly with their toes barely even touching the ground. They were clutching a bag full of small glittering objects and as they ran, they bit deeply into an apple. As far as runaway theives went, this one inparticular seemed quite at ease with the circumstances.   
  
The terribly confused constables broke their way into a clearing of sorts near the center of the market. They stood back to back, flabbergasted, gazing around in a disoriented fasion. Their leader, a rather rotund man with a thick red mustache, used his hankerchief to wipe his brow and said aloud, "Where did she go? Spread out! Find her!"  
  
The policemen stepped suit and began to peer in barrels, checking behind stands and standing on their toes to get a better look into windows. As the chief turned around from inspecting a peach vendor, he caught sight of a flashing green blur. He called out to his fellow officers and they all pursued the sighting into an alleyway off to the side of the market. All of the sudden, a large white sheet dropped from above, smothering the men in an enclosure of almot unthinkable wit. They each tried to escape in a different direction and only proceeded to snap back into the center, crashing into the other four heads. A muffled whump was heard right outside the alleyway and the policemen escaped just in time to witness the culprit, standing tall and balancing on the top beam of a vendor's stall.   
  
It was a girl, only about fifteen in age, relatively normal in height but extremely skinny according to the average weight. Her feature were clean cut and confident, blazing green eyes of the most staggering shade, rather high cheek bones that accentuated her bold smirk. Startling red hair cascaded down her back in a flat but shimmering sheet, thick enough that it didn't ripple in the wind. The girl was garbed in shades of green, an emerald vest adorning her torso, zipped down to a comfortable level. Her pants were lowcut and rather large, showing a rather unappropriate amount of stomach; they were rolled to right below her knees and then tapered off at the start of her combat boots, which were tattered and torn with wear. Around her waist was a large assortment of knives and other interesting instruments, hooked to a change in order of size, smallest to largest. In her upheld hand she was gripping the top of a silvery, opaque bag, which revealed a large amount of shimmering diamonds in its bottom. She grinned, revealing a smile of brilliant white teeth. "Well boys, looks like I win again!"  
  
With that she slid down the red and white striped awning, jumping the ten foot distance to the ground. As soon as she hit, she took off running, sprinting at an almost unnatural speed out of the market place. The policemen followed more quickly than before, one radioing in on the walkie talkie to alert the street patrol. The girl made it past the fountains and through the park, taking refuge in a tree every once and a while as ground patrol men scurried through the underbrush below. She looked around frantically, trying to think of the best hiding spot. "Think Saiko, lots of people, lots of cover..."  
  
Above the canopy of trees she spotted a flag pole, the japanese colors waving pridefully in the wind. The buildings title was barely visible above the greenery; "International Library." Saiko rejoiced quietly and climbed deftly back down to earth, using her skills to diguise herself amongst the bushed and tree trunks. She finally crept her way out of the park, looking both ways for cops. When she recognized the coast was clear, Saiko made her way up the steps to the doorway and ducked inside with one last peek for pursuers. The lobby was relatively large and each voice echoed off the walls; she decided that this was the last place she wanted to hide. The area with the numerous shelves and bookcases was appealing but so obvious. To her left Saiko spotted a few coke and snack machines, each buzzing from out of date motors and underkeep. Straight in front of her as she turned was a smaller stair case, leading up into an obscure darkness. She felt no fear as she neared the bottom step. She almost felt drawn to the top landing and smiled to herself; well, this was an ingenious hiding spot.   
  
Putting one hand on the railing she made her way up the steps, glancing this way and that as though expecting a policeman to jump out from a spot on the wall. When she realized that the thick layer of dust could only mean "untouched by human hands," Saiko let down her protective front and rolled her shoulder a few times. There were hallways to either side of her but the only door she saw was the one directly in front. Her hand reached tenetively for the knob. Something about it intrigued her and she finally felt the cold metal of the knob touch her finger tips. She turned it and with no sound at all, it swung open, revealing a dark room filled to the ceiling with book shelves. Unlike the library, these shelves were short, chipped in places, the wood peeling off the corners mournfully. The books had worn bindings as though they had been opened few times but thrown around more than not. The label on the door read "restricted section." Saiko grinned heartily. Sounded like her kind of place.  
  
Taking a step inside she wandered curiously down the most obvious pathway. Books of all shapes and sizes protruded from the shelves, strings of paper hanging from the odd one here and there. Most of the labels were japanese but a good deal were what Saiko recognized as English, some Dutch, even German. She ran her fingers along the bindings carefully; her mother had taught her to love learning, books and culture. The thought of her mom brought a stinging pain to Saiko's heart and she swiftly dismissed the thought. Her mother was dead, there was no use revisiting the past. All of the sudden one book inparticular jumped out at her. The script was ancient Chinese if Saiko wasn't mistaken, and judging from the dialect, it said, "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." Saiko scratched her chin thoughtfully. That was an odd name. Holding the book in both hands she flipped open the cover, still holding the bag of jewels in her hand.   
  
Saiko sat down thoughtfully on the floor and mulled over the first few words. She sounded them out carefully. "To restore the spiritual balance, the four saint gods Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko united their powers and created the best Taikon."  
  
Saiko read onwards about the spiritual balance and the call for the fifth god. She becameso enthralled in the book that she failed to noticed the burning sensation in her hands as the book's heat increased. Her emerald eyes shone as they scanned the pages eagerly, but the next part alerted her the most. "...and this called for a new priestess and new seishi..."  
  
Saiko gasped as the burning increased and dropped the book hurriedly. A sudden wind began to swirl around her body, playing tenderly with her hair and whipping it about her face. A red light engulfed her completely, causing Saiko to shield her eyes from the burning in her pupils. She gripped tightly to the jewels, praying that the only wealth she had would not be taken. The pain of the book's power increased and Saiko screamed aloud in pain and in terror, instinctively drawing her knives as though she could defeat the book with the blades. As she was forced to shut her eyes against the blazing light and heat, a strange sound rose above the melee of the wind. Right before unconciousness stole her away Saiko thought slowly, "A horse...its a horse..."  
  
With that Saiko the thief saw only the murky midnight of her deep and cavernous mind. 


	3. General Kang

Saiko grinned in her friendly way and put both hands on her hips, standing in a cocky fashion as she addressed the emperor of Makesai. Her emerald eyes flashed playfully and she winked at the young man before her.  
  
"Emperor, so nice to finally meet you. I thought you might kick me out there for a second."  
  
The ruler of Makesai smiled, speaking to Saiko in an equally good-humored way. "Well, if I might be so bold to say so, your entrance was rather unexpected." he leaned in closer so that the next comment could only be heard by the two of them. He gestured to the men behind him, ".you see how aghast they are."  
  
The young thief smirked, reaching into her pocket and taking a step back. She withdrew the jewel of Taikon, holding it up triumphantly in the light from the doorway so that everyone in the room may see is beautiful glow. Her soul rose as did her head as she explained to the advisors and to the emperor the significance of this small and seemingly insignificant rock.  
  
"This, my friends, is the jewel of Taikon, given to me by Taiitsukun the creator of this world, living proof that I am the true priestess of Taikon!" here she paused to wink at the emperor, "Do you agree?"  
  
The advisors looked absolutely astounded and their mouths stood agape, their eyes mere beads as they stared on in horror. Each thought along the same lines but dared not speak aloud: how could this simple ruffian be the acclaimed priestess of Taikon, the god on which our beautiful city is now built? Such a thing was unthinkable; however, this girl was holding aloft the very jewel which the Tentai, their merciful creator, gave to only the chosen and bestowed to the ones whom could be trusted by her people. Each man slowly composed themselves and one, after taking several deep breaths, stepped forward and spoke directly to Saiko.  
  
"Priestess, please forgive our rude behavior. You are indeed the priestess of Taikon and you shall be given the highest treatment that Makesai can offer you."  
  
The young girl looked on in satisfaction as the emperor nodded in agreement. "Yes, you shall. I will personally see to it."  
  
Saiko sighed and looked off into the distance blissfully; she could only imagine what kind of wonders she would receive from the royal household, possibly mud baths, massages.and a big plate heaped with piping hot guilt. She blinked to reinstate herself and looked apologetically at the emperor. She felt strangely right in her next words.  
  
"Your highness, with all due respect, I can't accept that. I am in great haste, you see. I'm not sure whether or not anyone would understand."  
  
The emperor's young yet weathered face upheld a boyish look of wondering for a moment before he put one hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. His dazzling green eyes sparkled as he spoke to the newly appointed priestess. "I'm sure we can come to terms about the matter. Why don't you join me in the gardens?" He turned to led her out of the palace much to the dismay of his advisors, but paused slightly, turning to face Saiko once again.  
  
"Oh yes, please refrain from calling me 'your highness.' To you I am known as Sekaton Sentai, Sentai if you so prefer." With these last words he began his second attempt to leave the chamber, his manner suggesting that Saiko was under orders to follow. She did so willingly, wondering what her newly found acquaintance could have in store for her.  
  
Sentai glided through the stone pathways of the palace and they veered off the main path once that had neared the edge of the walls, entering a sea of greenery and lush forest life. Saiko was startled by the sudden change in scenery and looked about wide eyed as though such beauty had escaped her before. Petals of every shape and size glided their way out of tenderly planted trees and some bamboo, providing the area with a feeling of easiness. The constant ambience of crickets and mockingbirds flowed gently into Saiko's ears, the scent of the hibiscus almost catching her off guard. As they progressed farther and farther into the small jungle, Sentai suddenly guided the priestess into a clearing, a haven surrounded by the tallest walls of bamboo and wildlife. Saiko was secretly marveling at the wonders nature really could hold. Before she had just seen trees as a shelter from the cops or looked at a flower in the window of the bloom shop and wondered how much some guy on the street would pay her for it. Now she saw the true beauty and magnificence in every petal and leaf.  
  
Sentai crossed the clearing a little ways and sat down gracefully with his robes spread about him, nodding at Saiko and turning his eyes towards the adjacent patch of grass. She made her way to him and sat as well, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at the emperor as if expecting him to start speaking. He looked at her the same way and she remembered the point of this little outing; she was to explain the issues at hand to his Excellency. The thief composed herself and began her tale.  
  
Saiko told Sentai of everything that had transpired that day, not forgetting the meeting with Taiitsukun nor the find of her horse, Toushi. The whole time, the emperor just nodded in the correct place, exclaimed, laughed at a particular funny telling, and enjoying the whole thing immensely. He found it not the least bit strange that the priestess was so young but did find her occasional comments far beyond the thought of any normal girl. Every once and a while during her elaborate narrative, she would make a reference to a book or to a word in another language, astounding the emperor with the true extent of her knowledge. Saiko was incredibly at ease when speaking in front of the powerful man and only found a problem in one area.  
  
The most difficult spot in her story came when the emperor posed the question, "How did you come to find Mt. Taikyoku?"  
  
The normally confident girl faltered, her eyes flashing momentarily as though that was the one question she hoped the emperor would never ask. She turned her head slightly, ashamed that Sentai's question was almost unanswerable. Stretching out her legs and smiling slightly she decided that lying would do her no good and it was best if she just revealed the truth now while the matter was at hand.  
  
"Sentai, I was not born in this world. In fact, not until about eight hours ago did I even know it existed. To me, this universe is parallel to my own, a place that I had never heard of or set foot in. I don't remember quite what I was doing when I was sent here," Saiko paused as the one lie escaped her lips but continued soon enough that the emperor was not suspicious, "But whatever the reason, I simply appeared in front of the mountain and now I find myself searching for the seven warriors and trying to save an entire country."  
  
Sekaton Sentai stretched his arms languidly and took the past speech in, seeming as though none of this was at all strange. He glanced over at Saiko and watched her as she looked up at the cherry blossoms cascading down upon them in the winds. Her hand was outstretched and periodically she would try to catch one, letting it sway gently back and forth before it reached her hand. She was very wise this girl, even if she seemed rowdy and wild. Saiko was not at all like the other girls in the court but she was free and open. Sentai did not love her, but he liked her for the person that she revealed herself to be. Being the emperor, almost no one treated him the way she did, as though she was his equal and as though his power did not intimidate her. He smiled to himself and then addressed her.  
  
"Saiko."  
  
She turned, noticing the familiar tone that her new acquaintance was using. It was not one that he would use when speaking to peasants or advisors, but one that she could sense he used between friends. His green eyes sparkled with delight at his new found friend and he continued with his analysis of their conversation.  
  
"Based on what you have told me, of both the balance and your journey, I must say that you're incredibly determined. But, I can not let you continue on after spending only a few hours at the palace. You need time to rest, to organize provisions, then to find an appropriate body guard. I'd say about one week is in order before I can allow you to leave again."  
  
Saiko searched his face for a serious meaning but she could see that the last comment was made jokingly. She smiled, suddenly more at ease and relaxed. When she thought back over the part where Sentai had mentioned a body guard, her mind reverted to the conversation she had had with the great Tentai. Mai Kang; that was the woman she was supposed to ask about. Now was the time.  
  
"I guess that's alright," she chuckled, "but Taiitsukun did mention one more thing. Do you know of someone called 'Mai Kang?'"  
  
The moment these words escaped her lips, the emperor's face lit up and he seemed almost as though he was walking on a cloud. Saiko was puzzled at first but then realized as he spoke that he more than knew this mysterious Mai Kang. He stared blissfully off into the distance as though she was standing right before him and spoke in an ecstatic voice.  
  
"I know Mai Kang very well. She lives in the palace and is the leader of the Makesian Army, a true fighter indeed. She is quite an admirable figure. She has led the army on countless successful campaigns. Her wit and intelligence is far beyond anything that one can comprehend. Mai Kang is truly a wonder."  
  
Saiko just stared open mouthed at the emperor, her eyes wide at this sudden break in his emotional wall. All at once, he was basically, in a matter of speaking, expressing his undying love for this Mai Kang and confessing how he had admired her from afar but dared never touch. All of the sudden, the thief's interest in meeting this girl had raised an indefinite amount. She rose promptly and offered a hand to Sentai, winking broadly at him in a knowing fashion.  
  
"How would you like to introduce us? I believe that this girl is one that I'd like to meet."  
  
Sekaton Sentai's very attitude brightened at this suggestion and he adjusted his beautiful yet hindering robes. He motioned back towards the palace in eagerness and began a hasty exit from the clearing. Saiko rushed after him, barely keeping up with his speedy pace. She could hardly get a word in edgewise as they walked through the sea of bamboo and greenery.  
  
"Sentai, do I sense a little love connection here?"  
  
The emperor's face brightened to a distinct cherry red and the blue flecks in his eyes seemed to glow with indignation. It was almost as though he was a school boy denying his love for the little girl in his class.  
  
"Of course not, our relationship is strictly business," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing unreassuringly. He yanked hurriedly on his over tunic as it became caught on a passing twig.  
  
Saiko sighed as though admitting defeat, sprinting almost to keep up with the ruler's strides. No doubt he was prideful as almost all king figures were; it was foolish of her to think he might even consider revealing such information to someone he had just met. She wasn't put out, merely incredibly curious; what were his feelings for this girl really? Someone like Sentai was going to have to marry eventually, being the emperor of a vast city like he was. An air was going to be in order the minute he passed away and he surely was aware of that. Was he doing anything to remedy such matters? Who was Saiko to judge, she realized, she had only just met the poor man. She retreated out of her thoughts once more as they approached the steps leading up to the main entrance to the high chamber.  
  
Instead of continuing through the doors, the pair veered off to the right walking along the balcony and passing several doors which Saiko could see were traditional Chinese sliding style. Although she was fascinated by the architecture, the curved roofs, the uniquely laid out gardens and surrounding plant life, even the material used to create the walls, she was forced along by the emperor until they came to a solid black door with the emblem of a regally galloping stallion painted onto its thin and frail paper like make up. Saiko ran one hand over the painting, marveling at the intricate detailing, the beautiful paint coloring used to make the drawing more realistic. Really, this was an advanced form of art for this point in time. A voice sounded from inside the room causing Saiko to jump in surprise. It was kind and inviting, the kind of connotation added that made Saiko immediately comfortable with whoever was waiting inside.  
  
"You can come in, I'm not busy."  
  
Saiko slid the door open rather slowly, allowing herself an assessment of her surroundings before she realized that the room was basically an armory with a desk and door. On every wall, from floor to ceiling, were swords resting on small mounts, each a different kind and color as though Mai Kang needed a new one for every day of the year. Some had richly engraved hilts, some very simple ones, while others were engraved with expensive designs and had messages written in other languages adorning the sheath sides. The sight was both awesome and intimidating, but Saiko was truly amazed that one person could obtain this many swords and not have already sold them; they were likely to be worth a small fortune a piece. Suddenly she became aware of a pair of eyes traveling up and down her person, taking in the weapons she had strapped around her waist, the manner in which she was holding herself, and the direction in which her eyes were headed. Upon following the trail on which the eyes led her, Saiko came face to face with the one and only Mai Kang whom she had heard so much about.  
  
The girl in question was sitting in the midst of a vast pile of scrolls, her long dress hems, those of her silver under tunic and green over covering, scattered about her in a graceful yet casual way, the long ribbons of her silver sash twisting about her small waist. She looked to be no more than fourteen years of age but by the way in which she was sitting and the look of aged innocence in her eyes, Saiko could tell that she was much older. Mint green tresses fell about her face playfully, curling slightly around the neck and off setting her slightly tanned coloring. Freckled dotted her nose sparsely and the weathered yet happy appearance that her deep cerulean eyes held intrigued Saiko. Something had happened to her in the past, something that even an insensitive thief could perceive. Saiko's eyes traveled down to the girl's side where an elaborately created sword lay. The hilt was most definitely that of a sacred oak, that was obvious at first sight, but in the middle of the scabbard was a smaller pouch from which a tiny hilt protruded. It appeared to be that of a switchblade, but Saiko could not be sure due to the odd shape. The much larger hilt belonging to that of the main sword was engraved with the emblem of a golden dragon, its scales formed in a way that allowed the wielder to wrap their fingers around in a firmer grip. It was clear from the expression on Saiko's face that this girl, Mai Kang, was indeed a strange character.  
  
While Saiko had been busy looking Mai Kang over, Mai Kang had been doing some looking over of her own. She stood, still maintaining her bright expression but picking up her sword at the same time. Her blue eyes glittered at the prospect of a newcomer and she first addressed the emperor who was standing beside Saiko.  
  
"Ah, Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise. How are you today sire?"  
  
Sentai smiled back at her, the smile a heartbreaking one at that. He was indeed most handsome as he spoke. "I am doing fine, thank you Mai. And yourself?"  
  
Mai Kang smiled, her lips a delicate cherry blossom pink. "Oh, wonderfully sire. Thank you for asking. I see you've brought a friend," she said, nodding to Saiko, who she looked inquiringly at in the most pleasant way possible.  
  
Sentai nodded, placing one hand reassuringly on the priestess's shoulder and motioning her forward. "Yes. Actually, Mai, this girl is more than just a friend. She could very well be the answer to the country's worries. This is Saiko Tai, the priestess of Taikon."  
  
These words reverberated around the entire room, and suddenly, hearing her name addressed this way, actually made sense to Saiko and she was forced into reality with a jolt. She really was the priestess of Taikon, the answer to the land's worries and problems. Somehow, everything in the world was resting on her as she stood there, holding out her hand to shake with Mai Kang. Moving her lips in an automatic fashion, she greeted the girl in a more common fashion.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Saiko."  
  
The girl, apparently a swordsman, was still incredibly surprised and delighted at the same time. Her eyes shone brilliantly and her lips curled into an even more life bringing smile as she shook hands with Saiko fervently, talking about how she had dreamed of meeting the priestess for so long. "I'm Mai Kang, head brigade general of the Makesian army; it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, just call me Kang."  
  
Saiko smiled, uplifted once more by the peppy attitude that Kang maintained constantly. The emperor could see that his assistance was no longer needed and he addressed the two. "I have some important business to attend to so I'll just leave you two alone to become acquainted. Please join me for dinner tonight in the private dining hall."  
  
The three said their goodbyes and this left Kang and Saiko alone in the war provoking room where the two had been introduced. Saiko once more took the opportunity to glance around and ogle the wealthy looking swords. She approached one that she found particularly interesting and she scrutinized it from hilt top to scabbard tip. It was, unlike the other swords, black hilted and made of a stone that she recognized as granite. The small silver engraving on it was that of Taikon, the spirit for which she was now fighting. It seemed so strange to think that in one day, her entire destiny as she knew it had been altered and now she was trying to save millions of innocent people from the wrath of the heavens. Kang's voice brought her out of the pity she had since been wallowing in.  
  
"That is the Shinu Katana, the death sword. They say that the man who founded Makesai used that sword to smite down the ruler of the seventh Hokkan Dynasty who currently inhabited this part of the country. After the battle, the warrior suddenly became infested with the bloodlust, a longing to spill the blood of both good and evil, also inheriting the power to kill all those in his path. The sword had taken him over and his wife, out of love and pity, stabbed him to death in the middle of the night. They say the sword blade, made of the sharpest material known to man, was forged from one of the war god, Guandi's, ribs. In other words," said Kang in a lighter tone, "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. A bad story goes with that pretty exterior."  
  
Saiko stared in awe at the sword, marveling at how wonderful it seemed, so wonderful that she could hardly believe the terrible tale that went along with it, just as Kang had said. "Do you know the story of all these swords?" she asked, examining a few more along the wall.  
  
Kang nodded, awakened by the priestess's interest in her collection. "Most of them. Some came by me through war spoils, others from friends, even one from the late emperor himself. I find it strange and thought provoking at the same time that while they spill so much blood on the battlefield, they are quite beautiful in times of peace."  
  
Saiko could see clearly what Kang was referring to as she witnessed with her own two eyes the slope of the blade on one side, the delicate crafting of the hilt, the shine of the scabbard as though they were polished daily. Just by the look on her face, it was apparent that Kang took great pride in those swords, those weapons of destruction. Saiko pointed to the adjacent sword on the wall and smiled slightly. "What about this one?"  
  
Kang glanced upwards reflectively, trying to remember the tale that lay behind the scabbard. "That one? Let's see. About twenty years ago during the battle of Mankigekira."  
  
For the next three hours, Saiko and Kang remained in the general's military quarters, reliving the days of each sword. The two were fast friends and although Saiko did not share some of Kang's more intellectual thoughts, the girl's fluent explanations also ended up in detailed battle strategies and the history and culture of China. The two were able to carry on long discussions pertaining to such things for each was inept in the subject of history and foreign affairs. At around six thirty, Kang glanced at the nearest sundial outside her room and gasped. "Saiko, we need to be in the dining hall now!"  
  
Remembering their engagement with the emperor, the two made an extremely hurried exit from the general's quarters after Kang had grabbed her sword, leaving a flying trail of scrolls behind them. Dashing around the balconies deftly at high speed, Saiko reached the door to the dining hall in Kang's wake and they dashed inside, coming to a screeching halt right at the end of a six seat table. Sentai was sitting reservedly at the other end, eyeing them with amusement as he often did. He crossed his arms playfully, eyeing them with a mock glare of anger.  
  
"My general and priestess are late to dinner. This calls for dire consequences."  
  
Kang put her hands to her cheeks in teasing terror. "Oh no, not consequences!"  
  
They all laughed and the two girls took their seats, one on either side of the emperor. There was barely any time for talk for as soon as the two were seated, hordes of servants appeared from the doors to the kitchen carrying massive plates overflowing with delicious Makesian delicacies. Saiko stared in awe at a plate sitting directly before her and tried to conceal the trickle of drool sliding down her chin as the emperor held out his hands. Mai took one and after a moment, the hungered Saiko followed her example and the ruler began to say the prayer.  
  
"Taikon,  
Che arte in Cielo,  
Santificato è tuo ,  
Loro regno è venuto,  
Tuo sarà fatto,  
Su terra per cosí dire in cielo,  
Dà ci questo giorno il nostro quotidiano ,  
E perdona ci il nostre trasgressioni,  
Come noi perdona quelli che oltrepassa contro noi,  
E ha condotto ci in tentazione,  
Ma consegna ci da malvagio,  
Per thine è il regno,  
Il potere,  
E la gloria, per sempre,  
Amen."  
  
Saiko nodded her own personal "amen" as the prayer concluded and she then realized that while the prayer had been in a language uncharacteristic to the country, she had recognized the dialect and origin. As she piled her plate high with salad and pork, she addressed the emperor.  
  
"Sentai, where did you learn the lords prayer in Italian?"  
  
The emperor explained as he motioned the servants out of the room, smiling briefly at Kang.  
  
"When I was just a boy, my father found the country in a terrible state. The land was not fertile and the harvest was lacking, the population was decreasing from the lack of moral in the kingdom and the trade with other countries was not at the normal level. He knew that a call for help was in order and in due course, he alerted the neighboring country of Hokkan. Hokkan, while the countries had been enemies in the past, gladly sent skilled missionaries here to provide the land with food, farming tools and more extensive learning. They were very skilled in the art of foreign languages and taught everyone in the palace French, German, Italian and English in addition to the Japanese and Chinese we were already accustomed to."  
  
Saiko was strongly reminded of her mother's work as the emperor explained the historical fact and her face must have shown her despair. Kang stopped in mid-chew as she munched happily on some suckling pig, shooting her a questioning glance which was quickly repelled. Kang blinked rapidly, not quite sure if she had just been dreaming or if the thief had covered quickly for now the priestess's face was nothing more than a picture of contentment.  
  
Sentai laid down his fork as soon as he was through eating and his mere upholding caused the two girls at the table to turn to him, waiting in anticipation as he readied himself to speak. His eyes were stern and almost emotionless as he relayed his plans to them.  
  
"It is apparent that we must restore balance to this world. In this spirit, Saiko, you and Mai must be destined to gather the other seishi. There is a systematic way that you must go about this. We must first narrow the possibilities down. The four provinces of Makesai are as follows: this main town of Makesai, Genkrai, Taisou and Shuei. This is where you will find the others. I must insist, though, that before you leave you have some kind of training that will allow you to defend yourself."  
  
Saiko cleared her throat very politely, smiling sweetly at the emperor. "Sire, that won't be an issue. I already know how."  
  
Kang appeared to suddenly be interested. "Oh really? What style do you prefer?"  
  
The priestess stared at her blankly, not quite understanding what she was referring to. "Excuse me?"  
  
The emperor broke in once more. "She means what style of katana are you formally trained in?"  
  
Saiko let out a short bark of laughter and held her hands up in a defensive gesture. Her eyes reflected her amusement as she spoke. "Katana? I don't use a katana. I use my switchblade and my fists. Maybe a little old fashioned, but I can take care of my little old self just fine."  
  
Although he believed her, Sentai seemed reluctant to let the issue pass. His face was tight and drawn as though wondering what good a small knife would have against the enemy. He just sighed and decided that it was best not to argue. Eventually, she would learn. He continued.  
  
"Because you have six more seishi left to come into contact with, I suggest you begin your search here in the city tomorrow morning. I must admit, I am not completely comfortable with letting you two venture out alone like this."  
  
Kang could feel her temper begin to boil slightly at these words and her tone was slightly sharp edged. "Sire, we are two capable women, I believe that we can take care of ourselves."  
  
Sentai blushed discreetly and clasped his hands together in a sort of apologetic gesture. "My apologies Mai, of course you are correct. I was wrong to judge the situation so."  
  
Meanwhile, Saiko was puzzling over two very distinct issues which she was quick to point out to the emperor. "Sentai, first of all, are we just going to go charging out willy nilly screaming, 'Any Taikon seishi around here?' Finding them will not go as quickly as I think you might have planned."  
  
The other two sitting at the table just looked at her strangely as though she was the last to know, Kang raising one eyebrow and the emperor's jaw going slightly agape in apparent horror. Saiko's hands moved around her chin in bewilderment. "What, something on my face?"  
  
"Don't you know?" asked Kang, "You are the priestess after all."  
  
"Know what?" asked Saiko irritatedly.  
  
"According to legend," broke in Sentai, "the power of the priestess will draw her seishi to her. Where the priestess appears, the warriors gather. In the past, the other priestesses have used a certain form of device to find the seishi when their power has not been enough to alert the warriors, but unfortunately, that device disappeared two years ago after the last reappearance of Suzaku's miko."  
  
Saiko sighed and moved on to her most important question. "Sentai, you said that we only had six seishi left to find. What about the seventh? I was told the priestess did not count as one?"  
  
A voice from across the table, low and almost dejected, caught the priestess's attention. "I thought that you would see it."  
  
Saiko turned to face Kang, her face a picture of complete and utter confusion. Somehow she could feel the tension in the room, smell the almost dangerous quality that the air held. The good food turned to ash in her mouth as she responded to her new friend's comment.  
  
"Kang, see what?"  
  
The general of the Makesian Army stood slowly, a fluid movement in which her robes moved very little if at all, and she held her sword clenched tightly in one hand. Saiko at first was afraid that in one moment of insanity, Kang was going to draw it and use it as a weapon against her. In a few seconds she gained wisdom and could see by the manner of the girl's actions, it was not supposed to be a threatening display. The emperor seemed slightly saddened, as though he was watching a friend carry a terrible burden that he could not lift from their shoulders. Kang's eyes remained closed as she withdrew the blade from its fearsome scabbard and held it aloft. One hand over the other she began to twirl the sword in a circle, slowly at first but gaining speed as it went. Saiko watched the mighty spectacle in complete awe and admiration. Soon the blade was moving at such a speed that it was no longer visible and Kang's image behind it was slightly blurred and her features distorted. The whirring sounded through the cavernous room, also kicking up a fearsome wind that reverberated around the table. It was curious, the effect the sword was having, for as Saiko continued to look on in wonderment, the twirling circle that had since become a vortex slowly morphed into a shield of a greenish tint. It was as though Kang was holding a humongous disc of energy before her but behind the shield, Saiko could still see the girl's hands twirling in perfect rhythm. Slowly and steadily, Kang turned to her right and began to shift her body so that her back was now turned towards her rapt to attention audience. She undid her sash and for a moment, Saiko looked on in horror, wondering if she was going to strip in front of the emperor. Yet, she only loosened the waist band enough that the slit in the side of her torso covering was revealing the skin on the left side of her back. Saiko gasped as she saw what was imprinted there.  
  
On the left side of Kang's back, glowing bright silver in all it splendor, was the Chinese symbol for Independence. Unknowing and completely unawares, Saiko Tai, the priestess of Taikon, had stumbled upon the first of the Taikon seishi. 


	4. Karami the Wolf Queen

Saiko lay awake the night before she and Kang were due to set out on their journey, placid green eyes half hooded in the moonlight from the courtyard. Strange thoughts had been scrambling about her mind since the moment she had seen Kang's seishi powers come into action. Certain things just didn't seem practical in her mind and according to all the pieces, this wasn't part of the puzzle. The emperor had said that due to her priestess energy, the other seishi would be drawn to her by a strange connecting force. If so, why hadn't Kang come rushing out the door of the palace screaming, "Where is she? Where's the priestess?"  
  
Secondly, Saiko had imagined that she would be able to feel a responding energy from her warriors. When Kang began to create the energy shield with her sword, Saiko had felt absolutely nothing except the wind on her face created by the high speeds of the katana. Somehow she felt cheated, as though everything she had expected to come with being the almighty priestess had been a false advertisement. Little did the ancient Chinese know that they slightly resembled a modern day phone company.  
  
Kang's face kept running through her mind, the look on her features, the way her eyebrows had creased and her normally sparkling blue eyes had lost their shine for a moment. Perhaps Kang had suspected the same as Saiko, that not only would the seishi sense her priestess, but the priestess would sense her seishi. It was an odd feeling, having only known Kang and the emperor for twenty four hours and yet she felt as if she'd known them all her life. Friendship was new to her...  
  
Her thoughts were distracted as a ray of sunlight entered through the crack in her room's sliding doors. It settled upon Saiko's hand, glinting off the jewel of Taikon that she had been gripping so intently. One day she had been running from the coppers with a reckless grin on her face and now she was responsible for the lives of everyone in this miserable world. Amazing how a life could just up and change like that.  
  
Deciding that she could lay in bed no longer, the newly found priestess rose and stretched her limbs, sighing as she noticed the stench that was her person; possibly it was time for her tri-annual bath.  
  
The courtyard and its splendid roses were in full bloom, sending a delightful smell about the hallways of the castle and making Saiko smile faintly as she was known to do; her mother had loved roses. A quick surveillance revealed that it was much earlier than the castle was use to for the sun was just now peering over the horizon and sending scattered dapples of light about the house. She decided to make her way to Kang's room and ready herself for the trip.  
  
The door was slightly open and inside, Kang was compiling a few basic items with her back to the door, humming a tune that Saiko could vaguely remember was about the joys of the morning. Among the pile next to her on the floor were an ivory comb, a switchblade, and a picture of something that Saiko could barely make out in the dim lighting. As soon as her guest's footsteps become audible to her ears, Kang shoved the remaining items in the bag and strapped her sword to her waist, smiling brightly at Saiko.  
  
"Good morning, are you ready to go?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The priestess nodded and habitually checked all the knives and gouging tools on her belt, noting that every one was in the correct place. The two girls silently made their way through the castle's many mazes and hallways until they reached the front gates and Saiko felt something tugging her back towards the large double doors she had entered so recklessly the previous day. Glancing over at her companion, she asked the question that weighed on her mind.  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye to the emperor?"  
  
The air was thick with an intangible pall that settled over the birds, the trees and the forest which Sentai and Saiko had entered so solemnly the past day. It was sad, a feeling that Saiko rarely felt, and she looked over questioningly at Kang, who was staring with complete focus upon the palace. Something glittered in her eyes, but it never amounted to anything more than a heavy sigh. Her head still held high and her brave complexion standing out strong; Mai Kang reshouldered her bag and turned resolutely on one heel.  
  
"I never like goodbyes."  
  
With that Kang began a shuffling descent down the elevated pathway and Saiko hurried after her, catching up just in time to walk beside her as they made their way down the steps and into the Makesian village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The town of Makesai was buzzing with activity by nine in the morning and all around, the dusty streets were host to brightly colored and richly adorned fruit stands, jewelry peddlers, and shopping wives of all sorts. Playing children scurried around the alleyways, giggling happily and living in a world untainted by reality. The sky, a startling blue, reigned above their heads and shone down upon the two girls as they walked silently through the city streets, preferring for some reason to stay away from the more busy pathways. Kang was silent, her eyes glazed over in thought, and Saiko was left to her own devices as she looked eagerly about the brand new setting. Everyone seemed so contented in the city, whether they be the poorest of the working class or rich courtesans out to pay a visit to an old friend. Possibly it was that Taikon had not recently been to war for Saiko recalled vividly how much battling had occurred during this period in time.  
  
The loud and incessant call of a fish peddler that they happened to be passing jerked the priestess out of her haze of thought and she returned to the task at hand, the search for the second seishi. She decided that, in a city where she was not familiar with her surroundings, such a search was pointless. With a gentle tap to the shoulder, she alerted Kang and gestured rather hopelessly to the milling crowds.  
  
"So. Any suggestions as to where they might be?"  
  
Kang shrugged her lean shoulders, shifting her eyes about as though trying to identify the seishi. Her head on a swivel she inspected the surrounding people, eyebrows lowered suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I don't know," she said quietly, "it could be any of them."  
  
Her wild expression sent Saiko into peals of laughter, which quickly dissolved the goofy look on Kang's face. Soon, the two girls were laughing together, inwardly glad to break such a tense moment in time. Kang glanced around once more, this time more sanely, turning back to the priestess and letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Face it Saiko," she said hopelessly, "there must be ten thousand people in this city, if not more. We'll never find the next seishi at this rate."  
  
The priestess nodded reflectively, trying to narrow down the group of people she should be looking for. Kang was right, it did seem hopeless, but Saiko was willing to search for a week and onwards until she found them. This was her responsibility; she couldn't let the emperor and Makesai down. She began a more confident march in the direction of the central market place and with a renewed spark in her eyes, she gestured to Kang.  
  
"Well, come on then, let's start looking," she said, grinning.  
  
Kang just stared at her, eyes half hooded with the irony of it all and her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot restlessly and, arms akimbo, shouted back at Saiko.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't become fully aware of it, we're standing in the middle of a town full of people who, might I remind you, could be the seishi! How are we supposed to know?!"  
  
The reply that issued from Saiko's mouth came as a complete surprise to Kang and, staring into the blazing green eyes that seemed to have magnified in their anger, she was almost intimidated but not quite so. It took more than an angry priestess to frighten Mai Kang. Still, she felt that she owed the priestess respect and did not talk back when the next words were spoken.  
  
"Mai Kang," said Saiko in a dangerously low voice, "are you or are you not a warrior of Taikon?"  
  
Kang did not stutter over her next phrase. "I am," she reported proudly.  
  
"Then act like it and obey your priestess. We are going to find the next seishi and we are going to find them now. Understand?"  
  
Kang paused for a moment and wondered if she had heard correctly. She was unaccustomed to hearing an order spoken to her in such a fashion and felt the strongest urge to rebel against the higher power and refuse to follow command. She was about to open her mouth to speak in protest but at that time she met the eyes of Saiko and realized that this journey meant more to her than even she, the general of the Makesian army, could ever understand. With that she nodded curtly and began to follow Saiko into the heart of town, wondering if Saiko the thief was always so stubborn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At about mid-afternoon both girls trudged disheartedly into a small corner restaurant and collapsed wearily at a table near the door, wiping the sweat from their brows and the priestess was panting as though she had just run a great race. Saiko under the zippers on her boots to rest her aching ankles for a while, placing one hand on her forehead and closing her eyes.  
  
"Kang," she said breathlessly, "this method of location is definitely...not...working."  
  
The general, much more accustomed to walking long distances with the troops and having to follow hopeless causes, just nodded briefly as though to say, "I told you so." She placed her hands behind her head in a thinking gesture and leaned back in her chair leisurely. Her dust encrusted feet descended upon the table top as she mused over the past few hours they pair had spent bouncing around the city, losing momentum as they realized how fruitless their search was going to be. After asking almost the entire population if they knew the whereabouts of a strong fighter with a glowing symbol somewhere on their body, most likely the emperor's guards would arrive soon to collect the two insane travelers who were terrorizing the people with bizarre questions. One thing was still puzzling her.  
  
"I wonder how the past priestess's have assembled their sei so quickly. It just doesn't make sense," she pondered aloud.  
  
Saiko lowered her eyebrows in an ironic statement of her thoughts on the subject and she stared heatedly at her friend. "How?" she voiced menacingly, "HOW?! They had the fucking little seishi finder, handy dandy and made to fit in all carry-on compartments! We, however, are forced to trundle around this god forsaken town and scare the natives because we are completely on our OWN!" she screamed, banging her fist down for emphasis on the last word.  
  
The table shook and the two motionless girls became aware of the eyes of the restaurant owner and his staff, glued to their backs and wondering what kind of strange foreigners these girls were. Saiko slowly returned her bottom to her seat, looking down at the surface of the table and drawing small symbols in the collecting dust with a crazy look in her eyes, muttering incoherent and indignant phrases to herself. Kang gritted her teeth and glared at the priestess.  
  
"You know, its one thing when I get stared at for being a female general, but being stared at as a foreigner in my home country is a different matter," she muttered through a stiff jaw.  
  
As irritable as she was, Saiko was about to argue back with a smart come back when the cow bell on the door rang once more. Eager to postpone their quarrel, the two servants of Taikon turned and stared in complete and utter silence at the odd enterer.  
  
A rather small girl, only about two inches above Kang's height, the stranger moved fluidly and with purpose, yet in a meek and submissive manner. Her hands, clasped across her sparkling black over tunic, did not shift nervously but rather stayed locked politely in place, slightly wrinkling the silver under covering and sky blue sash. The hue of her skin was not too light nor too dark although the girl seemed so out of place that one may have thought she had spent her life in complete seclusion. Her face was framed by her shimmering sable mane which extended to the small of her back and before the onlookers observed anything else, they stared awe- struck at her captivating yet fearfully cold blue eyes. The pupils were calm but they were discounted, for otherwise her delicate and somehow contradictingly vivacious orbs resembled a still pond in the dead of winter, frozen with a pain that no human could ever truly understand. At her side stood a dangerous but tame looking wild animal, a spotlessly white wolf with glimmering fangs but passive eyes, unlike its owner. The way it stayed so faithfully at her side, one might have mistook it for a house pet, but its tail and yellow eyes said otherwise.  
  
The restaurant owner, possibly wondering how so many odd people could enter his business in one day, shook himself out of the surprise that had claimed him and pointed stolidly at the wolf.  
  
"No animals in this restaurant," he announced imperially. The wolf, in turn, growled confrontationally at him and he took a fearful step back.  
  
The girl revealed her evident youth as she replied in a level but agreeable tone. "Oh yes, sirrah, I quite agree for what business would thy hold if wild creatures roamed freely inside? Yes," she continued in her strange speak, "I believe that thou hast made a brilliant decision."  
  
Saiko leaned in closely so that she was able to whisper a question to Kang. "Where is she from you think? She talks weird, "she said.  
  
Kang nodded in concurrence and continued to watch the scene with rapt attention. Without removing her eyes from the peculiar newcomer she motioned to the shoulder strap on the girl's right arm that Saiko had somehow overlooked. "No clue. But that's one heck of a set of arrows she's got there. I believe those are none other than Baiken wood. Very hard to come by and treated by the peasants as good luck. Look at that design," she said longingly, reaching one hand out feebly as though she wished to snatch the bow and arrow and run away, "what a piece of work that is."  
  
It was true, Saiko noticed, as she looked over the polished mahogany bow and matching arrows. The designs that Kang had been referring to really were incredible, leaves on a continuing vine that scaled the length of every piece. So intricate were they that the thief could not help wondering how much money the girl had paid for them.  
  
The restaurant owner was flustered by the girl's reply and made a wild hand gesture at the wolf.  
  
"Worthless woman, if you agree, get that thing out of my restaurant!" he said irritatedly.  
  
The girl did not falter, did not turn away nor quail under the threatening glance. She merely placed one hand on the wolf's hand, which the animal quickly licked, revealing its affection for its master. "Yasha?" she asked innocently, "he is a human, sirrah. A valiant one too. Mine thoughts do bring about the fact that so many of our kind act like 'animals' that he can hardly be considered the same, aye?"  
  
Her level tone was too much for the restaurant owner and as he warily eyed the dripping fangs of the tame wolf her reached slowly behind the counter and withdrew a closely wrapped package. In one movement he had withdrawn his sword and he stood readily in a fighting stance, though his hands shook terribly as they clasped the hilt and rattled the blade nervously. With a nod of his head he indicated first the wolf then the doorway.  
  
"O-out, woman, out of my shop," he faltered nervously. He edged closer and closer to the girl and her pet although they did not move.  
  
Apparently the threat had fallen on deaf ears for the girl did not move but merely stood with her cold eyes transfixed on the blade in the owner's hands. The wolf at her side had taken to growling fiercely, its eyes narrowed and its lips curling upwards to reveal more and more rows of jagged white teeth and, its ears fallen back, it rumbled with the dangerous noise it was making. This did not, however, visibly deter the advancing man and just when he had raised his hands to bring it crashing down upon the animal, the oddest occurrence took place.  
  
Only Kang could see it for her eyes were far more experienced at following quick movements and she watched in wonder as the girl, in one fluid movement that resembled that of a dramatic dance, whirled the bow and a convoluted arrow from the sheath attached to her back. Her hands moved so professionally and her robes barely swished in the slightest. She did not seem to aim, for her eyes remained complacently fixed on the man's hands, but the arrow's silver and green tail feathers zipped backwards and then forewords with the motion of the waxed bow string, flying with a deadly whistle at the owner. The sword, in all its splendor, was knocked from the restaurant owner's hands and flew backwards over his head, banging against the wall but moving no farther than that.  
  
It was nailed expertly against the wood, its hilt pierced by a single vine patterned arrow.  
  
All in the room gaped at the feat that lay before them, the arrow and the sword, the true telling sign that revealed the girl's skills to all present. The serving girls gasped shrilly and retreated into the back room while the owner found himself frozen in fear. Saiko was so astounded that Kang surmised her jaw would never return to her top row of teeth. The general of the Makesian army, as a slight breeze rushed through the open windows and shifted a set of wind chimes placidly in the background, caught glimpse of the sign she had been waiting for. Shaking the priestess violently, she pointed to the girl and peered around the back of her head to where the back met the neck. The breeze had altered the girl's raven black tresses and they flew to one side, revealing a strange marking. At the top of the girl's spine, glowing a brilliant silver with its heavenly light, was the Chinese symbol for "wolf" and the telling sign for any seishi of the beast gods.  
  
At this time the owner finally found his voice and began screaming for the street guards. The girl, although she had seemed calm before, now appeared to be alarmed by this turn in events, and seemed taken aback as though she had expected to walk away from the encounter unscathed. Leaping into action, Kang and Saiko sprang from their seats and crossed the floor to the girl, locking eyes with her in a way that they prayed expressed a desire to help. Saiko spoke quickly yet deliberately.  
  
"Come quickly, we must escape!"  
  
The girl was frightened but Kang began pulling her towards the door until she responded and began to run with the two girls away from the scene of her display. The jangling of heavily armed men and protective armor could be heard from the end of the road and it increased in intensity as they ran. Saiko and Kang urged the girl on and they sprinted for their lives, not daring to look back and note the progress of their pursuers. Kang's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets as they looked around for an escape route and, finally, they landed on a narrow alleyway. She skidded to a halt and changed direction for the entrance, calling out to the other two.  
  
"This way!" she shouted, motioning towards the alley, running in the direction of the other end. Saiko and the other girl, closely accompanied by her wolf Yasha, followed desperately as their leader took the turn and they continued helter skelter until they came to a foreboding gray stone wall. Saiko stared at the fortification and banged her fist against it angrily.  
  
"Damn it! What now?" she swore.  
  
Kang, however, was preoccupied examining a small protrusion from the left alley wall. With a confident smirk, she used her hands and gripped them tightly around it, yanking a small portion of the wall away. Through the dust and grime that exploded from within, Saiko and the strange girl could see it was a secret little compartment, about the size of a small cave, and they hurriedly piled inside.  
  
As they stayed crushed inside the hidden passage, trying to restrain their uneven breathing, they could hear the loud clanking of the guards running up and down the street, screaming to one another about the fugitives' whereabouts. The girl clung tightly to Yasha, running her fingers distractedly through his snow white fur as though it provided her with reassurance. For what seemed like an eternity, they remained holed up in the alleyway until the shouts had died down and the only audible sound was the distinct buzz of the market crowd. Saiko climbed out of the wall, stretching her cramped limbs tetchily. Kang ushered the frightened girl out into the sunlight, following suit and yawning almost boredly with it all.  
  
Saiko sat down with her back against the wall, eyeing the girl strangely and half hooding her eyes with fatigue. The girl had withdrawn something from her robes and was clutching it protectively as though it were her key to life. The wolf lay down next to her where she sat and rested its head contentedly in her lap.  
  
Kang sat down beside the two, completing their small circle, and addressing the stranger with a friendly smile. "I'm sorry we rushed you off like that, but the guards were coming and it would have been a big mess had you been caught. My name is Mai Kang; I am a warrior of Taikon. Perhaps you've heard of him," she finished casually.  
  
The girl nodded slowly, taking everything in as she readied herself for a response. Still clutching the unknown item, she steadied her expression, which had returned to the placid and almost emotionless front.  
  
"I am Fu Kai, called Karami by some. Indeed Taikon hath found his way into my ears. A god of the territory, savior to the land, aye?" she replied.  
  
"That's him," Saiko interjected, "and you will find he's going to play a big part in your future. You know that glowing thing that comes on your neck whenever you fight?"  
  
Karami nodded but looked down at the object in her lap, rather than at the priestess, seeming dreamily preoccupied with her own thoughts. Saiko seemed slightly perturbed by this and Kang seemed only amused. The thief continued on as though she hadn't noticed Karami's lack of interest.  
  
"Well, that indicates that you are a warrior of Taikon, destined to serve him and restore the balance to this world. I...," said Saiko, pausing for effect, "Am the priestess of Taikon!" she finished dramatically.  
  
The words echoed throughout the alleyway and Saiko grinned cockily, staring intently at Karami as though hanging on her every motion. Apparently she had expected a squeal of surprise or at least a small gasp. She earned neither, but only a smile and a glance. The new seishi spoke as though no one else were present and she stroked Yasha's head gently, still paying attention to the secret item concealed in the folds of her tunic.  
  
"My sensitive spirit senses the balance as it fades, in wanes friend. Thine quest, I suppose, is to restore it? Aye, quite righteous. How dost thou see thineself completing it, though? The beasts have minds of their own, friend, powerful minds indeed. They rule this world and will until the balance dies, or so tis said by men. Tis so, friend, tis so, and I fear thine quest will be fruitless as the vine in winter."  
  
Saiko, learned in the languages of the old book, had no issue comprehending the girl's strange manner of speaking, but was thoroughly agitated by her meaning. "It won't be fruitless. I won't let it be," she argued, her tone rising slightly.  
  
Karami remained busy with the article in her robes and said smoothly in reply, "Tis a fool's errand, friend. Do not waste thine time so."  
  
Saiko was becoming not angry but distraught with the mere thought of failure. She couldn't fail...she wouldn't fail. Her eyes watered with the strain they had endured throughout the day and her hands clenched into fists quickly in defense. Her mind was so tired, as was her mouth, and what she said was what she felt, an honest statement from the heart.  
  
"A fool's errand? I don't give a damn what kind of journey it is. An entire country and spiritual balance is hanging on our every move, our every decision. If we don't band together and defeat the evil that's rising, who will do it? No one else can, Karami, no one else has our power. I've lived a life where everything I did only depended on me but this is a whole new ball game. The lived of thousands are in my hands, in our hands. Do you want the blood on your conscious when the gods fail? DO YOU? I for one will not be beaten by someone who refuses to believe in hope. I haven't had hope all my damn life but I'm starting to find it now. You probably wouldn't understand, but I've got nothing else to live for and if we don't gather the other seishi, no one else will either. NO ONE! I WILL...NOT...FAIL!"  
  
Saiko was breathing heavily and during her outburst, she had stood and raised to her full height, glaring down contemptuously at the girl and saying her words clearly and with no hesitation. Her eyes glimmered with a new found purpose and her fists, balled up resolutely, stayed still at her sides as though a promise of commitment to the world. Hearing the words out loud had strengthened the truth she knew they had already held and she stared defiantly at Karami as though daring her to disagree. For the first time during their conversation, Karami had lifted her head from her lap and was now staring straight back into Saiko's wild emerald eyes, finding them just as commanding as her dangerous blue ones. This girl, she could sense, had fire and passion for the cause she was living. It had been many a long day since she had met someone willing to risk their hide for another's and she feared that, should she not take this chance, she would find herself living that pointless life Saiko had so truthfully described. The priestess had accused her of not understanding the pain she felt nor the glory in finding hope, but little did the inexperienced girl know, Karami the wanderer knew so much more about it than she would ever know.  
  
Kang could sense hidden questions rising to the surface and resolved to put in her two cents worth before another conversation arose. "What she's saying," she said to Karami, "is that we would like you to join us on our journey to assemble to other seishi and save the country."  
  
When spoken, Kang noted, these words seemed rediculous and childish and as though she were attempting an impossible feat. Nevertheless, she never lestened her intent gaze in Karami's direction as though willing her to comply with her mind's deepest hopes and agree to accompany them. Karami continued to stroke Yasha's head as she mulled over the pros and cons, humming a strange tune to herself before deciding which path she would take. Staring placidly at the priestess of Taikon, she nodded slowly, her shimmering black locks falling slightly into her face.  
  
"Indeed, friend, I shall join you," she replied.  
  
Saiko and Kang both let out deep breaths of thankfulness, laughing slightly with the release in tension. For a moment, both the priestess and the general had feared the word "nay" would hang heavily on the air before them.  
  
At this time, Saiko looked pointedly down at Karami's lap, trying to catch another glimpse of the mystery object. "What are you playing with Karami?"  
  
The sei seemed as though she were in a faraway place as she answered, clasping her hands around in tenderly and holding it aloft for the others to see.  
  
"A keepsake and treasure, friend, given to me by a comrade of old," she breathed.  
  
Both girls could see that it was a small mirror, unscratched and unmarred, reflecting the sun that shone a throbbing orange on the horizon. They inspected it from several angles, musing over what an odd object it was to keep as a treasure. Kang was staring off into the distance when a strange thought struck her. Could it be...? She left her thoughts unfinished for Saiko and Karami had risen and were preparing to leave. Yasha yawned whole- heartedly and Saiko smirked.  
  
"I agree, Yasha, I'm beat."  
  
Kang pointed in the direction of the city gates, squinting against the brilliant orange light. Her robes ruffled in the wind as she spoke, "We might as well make the two hour walk to Genkrai; we want to make it at least away from Makesai today."  
  
Karami nodded reflectively and smiled at her new found friends in her mysterious and dreamy way. Yasha danced around her feet and she held out her hands towards the setting sun, her icey blue eyes seeming somewhat thawed under the new circumstances.  
  
"May Taikon grant us luck, friends. Shall we depart?" she asked politely.  
  
The other two girls nodded resolutely and for one brief moment they all stood bravely in the light, their shadows long and tall. Their profiles cut brave figures as they all thought the same resounding thought. They would not fail and they would not lose to fate. As priestess and seishi of Taikon, they would succeed. 


	5. Ryu Provides Leadership

Somewhere in the rank and deepest bowels of the Mt. Taikyoku, below the beautiful palace and its splendid courtyards, scarred by the tree roots and lower than even the rats of the underworld, darkness reigned over the silence that was the Caves of Shiniku. Although the air was as cold as the bitter mountains, the heat of hell radiated through the enclosures, tearing at the walls, wailing in the air. The moans and anguished cries of so many were heard for miles around, piercing the metal which trapped them below the earth near the core of existence. Eyes, so wide with terror, were unable to cry, throats, raw with screams that they were no longer able to speak, all were lost in those fearful and threatening dungeons. Wit and reason disappeared and danger ran hot on the coals that made the ground red with blood and poison, a crimson that laughed maliciously at every lance of pain that shot up the prisoners' backs. For none could ever die in the Caves of Shiniku; they had been sentenced to pain for eternity by the creator of the world and there they would remain, calling to those who could not hear, bleeding on those who were no longer able to bleed.  
  
Behind the steel bars that held in their prisoner a single tear fell to the ground, sizzling contemptuously on the coals as though the ground asked who would dare cry in their hell. Chains, not broken nor marred in any way, glimmered ginger in the reflection of the fires, casting strange shadows on the face of the one who now had no more to live for. Eyes, sunken from loss of light, from starvation and depravation of love, stared hollowly at the walls of their prison. A trickle of blood seeped from the deep gouges on the wrists of the wretched captive, falling forlornly only to stain the hot coals; no blood would ever burn on those floors. Their lips, so parched and welted from the days of nothing but the ravings of a mad man and the tears he had shed in the lap of his beloved, were not parted, but tight with the agony that the soul of the prisoner reflected so perfectly. Sentenced for a crime he did not commit, punished with the murder of his children, then with the death of his only Sora...  
  
Crouched, shivering and convulsing in the corner, the hostage's long and strangely silver tendrils spilled over their shoulders, the only beautiful thing remaining in the dismal cell. The prisoner, however, saw no beauty in them now but could only remember his love, the only light in the darkness that had held his torn life together like a pillar of justice. Now, he thought, she would no longer get to laugh or cry in this world ever again, would never get to hug their daughter and son, would never hold him...  
  
More tears escaped his eyes, bitter tears they were, spilling down his hollow cheeks and disrupting the blood that lay there, falling like crystals to be broken, landing in the pools of blood that he wished would now become his grave. He recalled the way she would stare into his once cerulean blue eyes, laughing like a bubbling spring, burying her head in his chest and telling him how happy she was, the mother of two and the wife to the most perfect man in the world, the one whom she would love forever and onwards, whom she would stay with no matter the sacrifice nor the pain she would endure to keep her promise.  
  
Now she lay so near him, covered in her blood and his, her eyes wide with pain and surprise, glittering brilliantly with the tears that still flowed from her delicate eyes however unalive they were. Her cherry red lips, normally smiling at the world she knew and loved, now lay bitterly shut and pale, their color drained by the devil's call. The wretched man began to crawl slowly, unsteadily towards her body, tears rolling down his face as though they could not stop. The burns on his legs throbbed, his eyes burned with the heat and his sobs, his chest so tight with emotion and pain it was as though he could not breathe. He was close, so close...he could not bring himself to touch her cold cheek, to feel the way her hands were clenched into fists so unlike her gentle spirit. Such a touch would confirm his fears, that she was gone, departed from him, forever. Her promise had been made in vain.  
  
He would kill the ones that had done this to him, to her, would murder them in cold blood, would relish in their screams, would love the pain that masked their face; he wished nothing more in the world than the death of the one killer that had destroyed his life, had destroyed his soul. More tears fell, but this time they stained not the ground but the cold, porcelain cheek of Sora's dead body. The man's hands, tied so mercilessly behind his back by the chains that now held him to the ground, clenched until the knuckles where white like the fire that encroached upon his mind, like the burning pain he felt so continuously. It rose in his throat, a gut wrenching cry, deriving from the bowels of hell and framed by his tears and the death he knew was inevitable. He screamed and for one moment, all of the Shiniku was silent, as though relishing in the terrible things he felt as the yell echoed around the cavernous underground. At that moment his eyes changed; they were no longer hollow nor ill; they were ruthless and conniving, just like the ones who had put him here. His soul transformed and became hard and heated, like the fiery ground he knelt upon and in that one moment, he made a solemn vow that he would avenge his wife and in turn, murder her murderer. No; another idea crept into his mind and he almost smiled maliciously at the thought of it, consumed by hatred and a sick joy. He would destroy the murdered one hope and make them suffer like he suffered, like Sora had suffered.  
  
His eyes, cold and unforgiving, reflected something like a twisted pleasure at the terror he would bring when he took his revenge.  
  
Imagine how the heavens would weep when the priestess of Taikon was sentenced to the Caves of Shiniku and the balance was gone forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~* "El mio signore," came the voice from the parlor, patient and like a thousand wind chimes creating music on the wind. A much smaller voice imitated the first, concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
"El mio sign...signor..e," it finished triumphantly.  
  
The warm summer wand caressed the two figure as they sat peacefully by the window. A small child, barely five, sat in her mother's lap, smiling obliviously as the tears fell freely down her mother's cheeks. Her mother, young and lithe like a beautiful goddess, radiated kindness and a warped happiness that seemed to flee from her body with every word. Both figures were slowly going over the words of the lord's prayer in Italian, reading the spindly letters of the large book that sat in the young child's lap. The mother, her eyes alight with a longing to tell her child the truth, watched attentively over the girl's shoulder as she studied the next line with the utmost diligence. The mother knew that the time had come even before the child spoke the next line and she closed her eyes in a heavenly mantra. More tears escaped her brilliant green eyes which now glazed over in final moments. The small child pronounced the next words perfectly with barely a stutter: "Che arte in cielo," she paused and then her face lit up with happiness, "Mommy! I did it! I...mommy? Mommy, what's the matter? Mommy?!"  
  
Her mother was leaning forward as though she had no control over her movement yet she was smiling gently, her tears framing the beauty of her sun-kissed cheeks. As the two figures clattered to the floor, the small child began to cry and shook her mother's shoulders, so confused and hurt by what she understood was happening. Only five, yet she understood death.  
  
"Mommy, wake up! Mommy...m....m....mommy!"  
  
She continued to scream and weep so bitterly with such intense fear, her small body racked with the heart-wrenching sobs that she let out so painfully. She knew that all her efforts were in vain; her mother was already gone. The small girl collapsed on her mother's body and lay there for so long it felt as though it were an eternity; her father would not come, nor would an ambulance. There was no point; one cannot change the past...  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
Saiko jerked awake and sat up so quickly that Yasha turned his head snappishly from his place next to the fire. The priestess was breathing so unevenly, beads of sweat appearing rapidly on her forehead. She placed one shaking hand over her heart and realized that those tears that she feared so deeply were leaking from her own eyes. Scrubbing her face with the back of her hand, she tried to calm herself but swallowed wrong in her haste. Coughing bitterly, she crawled unsteadily towards the flames as they waned in the very early morning light. A movement behind her alerted Saiko and she turned to see Kang setting a bowl of water next to her. The general of the Makesian army began to massage the priestess's shoulders and speak soothing words, urging the priestess to drink the water slowly. She did as she was bid and began to gradually calm down. When her breathing had been restored to normal, Saiko turned to Kang and dared not meet her eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, wishing that her pride would allow her a more fulfilling thank you.  
  
The other girl did not seem to mind and only eyed her friend sternly with the motherly eye that she so quickly called upon. "You didn't mention any problems sleeping."  
  
Saiko immediately felt the unintentional and quick to come anger rising in her stomach and she turned so viciously upon her friend that the victim took a step backwards as her priestess began to scream. Her emerald eyes telling more than their fair share about her inner torment, Saiko let the hell within her break loose on the Taikon seishi, standing up as the water fell from her lap and the bowl fell, clattering on the rocks.  
  
"I don't have any goddamn problems sleeping, alright? Besides, even if I did, I'd never tell you! Jesus, you're not my mother! Damn you, Kang!"  
  
In her blind rage, Saiko took a sort of aimless swing in Kang's direction which the more experienced fighter dodged with ease. In her half hearted attempts to tear her best friend apart, the priestess felt more tears falling from her eyes and a terrible guilt looming in her troubled mind. With the stress of saving an entire country, she had to remember that in another two weeks, the anniversary of her mother's death would be upon her. She wasn't sure that in her current state she could handle this, but she wouldn't let herself reveal such a tender weakness to even her closest companions. Kang, while dodging the attacks, realized that this wasn't the real Saiko; something was wrong and as a friend, she couldn't stand by and watch it tear her leader apart. In a quick yet deft movement, Kang moved in Saiko's direction, arms wide open, and embraced the thief in a hug, subduing any further movement. For Saiko it was if time stopped, she was so stunned. Besides her mother, no one had ever hugged her before and the feeling was so brand new but yet so familiar, she stopped struggling. Kang spoke quietly into her ear.  
  
"A very wise friend once told me friends no one ever accomplished something truly incredible alone and that without friends she would be nothing. I had never felt so glorified by anyone before then and I never forgot it. She was talking about me. I was the reason she felt the need to keep on living. She had no parents, she had no husband, she had lost her only child to a terrible disease, but she had me and I her. Saiko, you have me, too. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that you are alone in this world." Kang pulled out of the embrace, her eyes a muddy color with the emotion she was revealing and said even more sadly still, "I made that mistake once; and I will regret it every day from now until forever."  
  
Saiko looked over to where Karami was lying, peacefully sleeping or so she thought. She could never quite tell what Karami was doing or saying, but she somehow always knew it was right. This knowing, Saiko believed, was friendship, the fact that if your friend gave you vague instructions that no one else could interpret, she could decipher them quickly and solve the problem. This all-powerful wonder that friends made her feel was new and warm, like a winter coat that fit perfectly around her like it was made and sewn just for her. In retrospect, thought Saiko, that's what friend are, predestined and pre-sewn to fit me and only me. That's a wonderful feeling.  
  
By seven in the morning the trio was on the road to Genkrai, Kang in front as though trying to protect the other two from any on coming danger and Karami simply staring off into the distance as though she were in another world entirely. Yasha was trotting slowly besides her, not straying off the path to play in the grass nor chasing after the dragon flies. Saiko was back to her normal self since the morning's events and was leisurely strolling down the path with her arms braced behind her head. She looked haughty and bored with her hair falling in strands about her face and her green eyes half hooded. She finally voiced aloud her thoughts.  
  
"How much longer? I'm so sick of this damn heat. Doesn't it ever get cold here?" Saiko whined in annoyance, wiping sweat from her brow.  
  
Karami examined the position of the sun and just looked ahead to continue walking; time was not an obstacle for a wandering mind such as hers. Kang was becoming slightly bored and irritated as well but she dared not show such a thing to her companions; one thing she had learned in the army was that weakness must never be shown. Trying to remember the map, she shrugged her shoulders forlornly. "Well, I believe that we have about one more hours' worth of walking to take care of. It shouldn't be too long. Just hang in there."  
  
Saiko glanced to her right and stared loathingly at Karami, wondering why her fellow traveler didn't feel the pains of the heat or the searing boredom of such a long walk. The priestess rudely snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, earning herself a gratified look. Karami glanced expectantly back at her tormentor who quickly thought of a question to ask. "How much do you really know about Taikon? You never asked any questions about him. Isn't there at least something you'd like to know?"  
  
Karami looked thoughtfully off into the distance at the one tree that the trio had seen for the past three miles and she just stared intently at its top most branches, seeming to ignore the question. Finally she offered the answer, "In truth, friend, I perhaps know more about thine destiny than thou dost, but there tis only one question that I have not been able to answer."  
  
Saiko raised one eyebrow as if to ask the inaudible query and the seishi continued. "What I am truly curious about is the object hanging from yonder yew. Tis a mortal, per chance, looking quite betangled. Afar see!" She shielded her eyes from the now blinding morning light and pointed with her right hand at the spindly tree which climbed like a spider's web before the sun on the horizon. In its upper branches, a curled up object which resembled a human body was hanging forlornly, caught by strips of cloth.  
  
Kang motioned them ahead and they began to jog towards the figure, wondering what such a spectacle was doing in the middle of the desert. As they neared the tree, Karami's assumption became fact and they found that it was indeed a yew tree, but much larger in both height and width of the trunk than most trees of its kind. The bundled up form at the top was indeed a human and Saiko made it out to be a girl hanging face down, chest rising and falling slowly and shallowly, but nevertheless the fact was withstanding. The seemingly dead body was alive.  
  
Kang walked slowly to the foot of the tree, hand on her sword hilt and ready for any attack that may greet her although the weak girl seemed to be in no shape to put up a fight. Her dark hair fell forlornly before her face in separated strands to the point that it resembled rope and the only part of her face visible was the pale and thin little mouth that rested in an unreadable arch. Realizing that no threat would come to her, the general of the Makesian Army began to climb the yew tree, finding hand and foot holds wherever possible, coming ever closer to her goal. Her two friends watched on from the foot of the trunk, squinting against the brightness and trying to distinguish their comrade and the mysterious girl against the spindly boughs. At last Kang was in a position where she could reach out to touch the captive. To the touch, she was warm, thus confirming her survival, and by the looks of this contraption of rags and cloth, this capture had been spur of the moment and complete fortune.  
  
Torn on separate branches, she was wrapped completely along the torso and down her legs, two more strips supporting her legs and one supporting her head. Kang, having never seen such a device, had to study it for several moments before she determined the safest way to cut down the girl. Withdrawing her sword from the sheath, she held it aloft, blade gleaming in the light, bringing it down in a swooshing arc. The point drew neatly along the sides of the girls encasement and soon, she was dangling by only the leg support and the head cloth. Reaching out one arm, Kang was able to pull the girl into a sort of embrace in which she began to carefully make her way down the tree limbs with only one hand. Saiko, arms outstretched, waited at the base of the trunk and relieved the swordswoman of her cumbersome load, allowing her free passage to the ground.  
  
By laying the girl flat upon her back, the three were able to get a closer look of the peculiar girl, taking in her slightly freckled face and strong looking figure. She was not a slave, judging by her healthy appearance, but she was pale most likely due to her prolonged sentence in the branches of the yew. Karami removed the supports and the head cloth which revealed that she wore only a plain grey dress which flowed to her ankles, no waist nor sleeves, the dress of a poor family. After a light inspection, the archer decided that no physical harm had been done, but she was slightly undernourished, owing to the circumstances in which she had been found. Saiko made a questioning face. "Well? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Karami began to pull the map from a nearby knapsack while she spoke in response, undoing the string which was tied around the scroll. "Well, tis naught but a spell of unconsciousness. Didst thou notice the underfed belly of the poor creature?" She unrolled the map and looked briefly at it, drawing a line from the current position to the nearest town. "Genkrai is but a half mile's walking distance. Shall we?"  
  
Saiko looked from one girl to the next, finally down at their new found traveler. Sighing impatiently, she leaned down and reached back with her arms until she could hook arms with the unconscious girl. She was incredibly light and the priestess easily hefted the girl onto her back, readjusting her cargo until it had been transformed into a demented kind of piggy-back arrangement. Jerking her head in the direction of the town, she began to walk, motioning for her friends to follow. They did so with great haste and soon they were back on a straight bee line for the government fixed base operation, Genkrai.  
  
Although at first the short journey was slow going, the town's walls soon came into view and persuaded the group to move at a more hurried pace. Soon Saiko, who was becoming thirsty with the great burden of the girl on her back, began to jog at a reasonable speed, as did Kang and Karami. From far away, the only thing visible above the grey stone brick walls was the tallest tower any of the girls had ever seen. Stretching to what seemed miles above the highest cloud, it was made of a cold looking stone, a curling black roof peaking about ten feet above the actual stone top. There were only four visible widows, all of which looked thoroughly inaccessible from the inside, and a dark red flag baring the emblem of Taikon waved rigidly in the wind. Everything about the town from a passing glance seemed grave and uninviting, but this did not deter Saiko. She marched boldly up to the wooden gates, which looked very much like those of Makesai, and kicked the door several times. A loud and hollow thump echoed around the gatehouse and within seconds, a shout rang out from the top of the wall. It was a legionary, soldier, his cumbersome gear and helmet provoking sweat upon his brow. He spoke through his thick black mustache to the girls below, "Who goes there? Travelers? State your business in the Grand High Town of Genkrai."  
  
Eyeing his spear, Kang marched up to the gates and looked appraisingly up at the man, seeming as though she was racking her brains for a name or an army. A look of recognition passed over her face and she squinted up at the guard, eyebrows cocked and hands placed saucily on her hips. "Is that any way to treat your General Shinkei? Speak up man!"  
  
The soldier looked down upon her for a moment and then his craggy face broke into a heart warming smile. He thumped his spear butt against the wall and let out a raucous laugh, slapping his knee heartily. "General Kang! Is that really you? Its been quite a while! How are you ma'am?"  
  
Kang chuckled darkly and motioned for him to open the gates. "Its been quite an adventure, let me tell you Shinkei. Now open the gates, would ya?"  
  
Shinkei jumped at the realization that he was leaving his task unmanned and he disappeared behind the wall. Footsteps could be hear walking down the steps to the gatehouse and soon, a great moan erupted from the age old hinges as the magnificent doors swung inward. The soldier emerged from the gate house and he rushed out to greet his General, hurriedly snapping his heels to a salute with his spear. Kang did likewise and dismissed him, beckoning her friends inside. As soon as the four girls were safely inside, Shinkei let out a yell to the other seven guards who, with great difficulty, used the cranking wheel to pull the doors back into place.  
  
Kang and Shinkei were about to begin a long winded discussion about their lives since the wars of two years past when Saiko grunted loudly beneath the weight of the mystery girl as though to alert the others to her presence. She turned around so the dark haired girl was in plain view to the guard and she barked out from her position, "Hey, man, do you recognize this girl?"  
  
Shinkei looked thoughtfully at the unconscious figure for a minute and then nodded, pointing to the far side of the city down the main road. "Yes, her name is Mayho; she belongs to the Violet Colony in sector twelve." He stopped to think a moment and looked questioningly at Kang, saying, "General, where did you find her? The villagers of Violet presumed her dead!"  
  
Kang sighed and patted the man on the back. "Well, it's a long story, one that I can't tell you right now. Right now, we have to take this Mayho to sector twelve or whatever so point us the way Shinkei. She's looking worse by the minute."  
  
Shinkei snapped to attention and began a quick march down the street, the three girls following suite in his wake. Saiko hefted the girl into a higher position on her back and trudged doggedly on, eyes set forward in a confident stare and lip pouching slightly; this wasn't her idea of a brilliant trip at all. The town's so called "sectors" began to blur together as the group continued, the only dividing points being small and differently colored signs stating, "Now Entering Sector 11, Red Colony," or so on. Apparently Shinkei was well known throughout Genkrai for villagers smiled and waved as he passed, and although his features remained set in stone, a wink here and there showed his air of frigidness was simply for show. The roads were more of a copy of the capital if anything so Saiko found it simpler to concentrate on her load rather than her surroundings. Every time she mistepped, Kang or Karami was right beside her to brace her fall and eventually, the general gave up offering to take the wounded girl from the priestess's back; it was clear that it would be of no use. Karami broke their silence and pointed ahead, causing Yasha to jerk to a halt and bare his teeth at the unknown entrance way.  
  
"There."  
  
All eyes turned to the archway before them, the normally plain sand stone dyed a vibrant violet with mountain flowers. The sign was slightly more grand than its forerunners and screamed, "Now Entering Sector 12, Violet Colony," in widely painted letters. The change in scenery as they stooped beneath the arch way was incredible and even Saiko glanced upwards and around, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the magnificent scenery. The buildings resembled not that of Ancient China, but more of a terra cotta Spanish Village. The walls were obviously made from the quick drying mountain mud, a warm and subtle auburn, their surfaces rough but inviting at the same time. The doorways were circular and more traditional according to the Chinese culture, appearing regularly in strategically placed areas along the walls and giving way to running and laughing children, dressed in eccentric and jingling clothing. Women hurried to and fro carrying heavy laden baskets filled to the brim with multicolored laundry while men rolled carts filled with ever kind of shining trinket imaginable through the walkways. Where the houses stood, instead of the cruel and ever present dust that Saiko had come to expect from the land, grass and brightly colored flowers were growing, petals springing forth from the centers extravagantly with streaks of dark color highlighting their already awesome beauty. Large and overhanging trees spread gracefully across the ground, shading the pathways and creating a lazy and calm air to the Violet Colony.  
  
Their breath caught in their throats, Saiko, Kang and Karami looked around the area, open mouthed and wondering where such a beautiful place could have come from in this city of governmental uniformity. Shinkei, who had seen the sight countless times before, was still smiling and seemed to lose his rigid stance, giving way to a more normal and laid back posture. Soon a little girl turned their way, her dark hair passing before her eyes delicately before a look of recognition passed over her features. She dropped the basket she had been balancing on her hip and shouted, "Mayho!"  
  
The women looked up from their washing and the children stopped scampering in the yard, their delighted squeals held fast in their throats. One by one they rushed over the where Saiko stood, crowding around the newcomers and beginning to whisper amongst themselves. All at once the lazy summer morning appeared to be giving way to a tense and serious afternoon and within a time span of five minutes, a humongous crowd had gathered and was pressing closer and closer around the Taikon warriors. Saiko held tighter still to the girl on her back, not sure whether or not to trust the people around her; she would hand Mayho over to one person and one person only, not a mindless and raving mad riot. Shinkei tried hopelessly to calm the masses but was soon drowned out by the ever growing hum of talk and furtive whispering. One of the men shouted, "Mayho! We must give her to the infirmary! Hurry!"  
  
Saiko drew back shortly, glaring, trustless, around the circle. "Don't touch her, "she barked, looking to Kang and Karami who quickly flanked her to provide all around coverage. "You need to think of something better than that. The chances are if all of you take her, you'll just bang her up more. Be intelligent, you monkeys!"  
  
This brought an outraged roar from the front lines of men and some looked ready to attack and steal back their fellow villager from the clutches of what they took to be intruders. One man raised a cane venomously and pointed it in Saiko's direction, "Give us back that girl, or we'll be forced to take her by means of physical force."  
  
Kang drew her sword and raised it in a protective position in front of Saiko and Karami. "Stand back," she said through gritted teeth. The other two did not argue but took a few tenetive steps backwards towards Shinkei who seemed only slightly exasperated by the thoughtless threats of the Violet Colony villagers. Just as the already angered crowd was about to step up and take on the three girls, a shout broke through the air.  
  
"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! NOBODY MOVE!"  
  
The commanding tone halted all motion within the stretch of the entrance way and every pair of eyes within the vicinity whirled towards the speaker. The crowds parted like the red sea and each Taikon warrior looked on at the approaching villager. She stood tall at a little under six feet, her dark eyes looking appraisingly down at the situation but seeming iced over with calm and a sagely well being. Her robes were a pacifying black with a blood red sash adorning her waist and a grim look of confidence stretched across her features as she noticed the wary stares that the new found strangers were giving her multiple weaponry. Tucked into her sash were several rope darts, small and often poisonous dart attached to a long twirling rope with which one could stick their enemies. The quarter staff she held was carved of very fine wood and Kang could barely make out a small and separating line half way down the base woodwork, possibly housing a concealed weapon. Unbeknownst to those watching, another knife laid in her spacious sleeve, invisible to the naked eye, its partner slipped up a sheath in her back. The air of confidence around this girl could not be denied and Saiko narrowed her eyes. There was something about this girl that was trustworthy and calling to her, but she never trusted emotions like that. They only led to trouble.  
  
At that moment, Mayho's now totally limp body was causing Saiko's knees to buckle and she fell to the ground, keeping her balance enough to stay upright. Squinting one eye under the strain, she glared up at the girl who had just appeared, ignoring the fact that she appeared to be a few years her senior. With none of the due respect, Saiko screamed, "Blasted bitch, are yaw gonna help us or stand there acting' all high and mighty!"  
  
Many onlookers gasped at the injustice; how dare anyone, nevertheless an outsider, speak to this girl that way? Saiko had no previous knowledge of who she was and only saw her as a lazy good for nothing who was standing before her trying to condescend to her level. The mysterious and commanding wayfarer smirked wickedly and bent down until she was eye level with Saiko, who now appeared to be bearing the weight of a veritable safety deposit box. The girl's silver eyes gleamed as she spoke. "No need for such vile language. I believe I have everything under control."  
  
Standing to her full height, she raised her staff in an honorable pose and gestured to the multitude of onlookers, flicking her wrists as though to motion the rubberneckers on. "Be reasonable, friends. We need only two to assist. Manako," she motioned for a woman, obviously a healer to come forth, "And Taki," a man with a cart resting beside him. "The rest of you may continue with your work."  
  
As the girl shooed the villagers away, Kang and Karami snapped out of their daze and helped roll Mayho's body off of Saiko's back. Saiko sighed irritatedly and glared up at what appeared to be the matriarch of the society she had entered, one eyebrow twitching and one fist clenched. "Rotten bitch, makin' a spectacle like that."  
  
The girl smiled amiably and in her calm and collected voice spoke in a fluid fashion, withdrawing one hand from her beautiful robes and holding it outstretched in a kind gesture. "Ah yes, Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryu. I do believe you are responsible for the safe return of Mayho, him? We are all most grateful."  
  
Her laid back manner seemed to only anger Saiko more but, all at once, the wretched feelings of malice subsided and a strangely pleasant look came over her features. "Hey, you said Ryu, right? I had a friend named Ryu once, Ryu Kanin." She took this moment to shake Ryu's hand, "I'm Saiko. I'm kind of on a mission so maybe we should go somewhere to talk things over. I wouldn't want to disturb this..." Saiko searched for the right word to describe her surroundings, "Veritable Haven."  
  
Ryu lowered her eyebrows and looked directly into the priestess's eyes, as though searching for a deeper meaning she believed could not be found. Saiko stared fearlessly back into the face of the town's leader and finally the older of the two gave a faint smile and gestured to the surrounding houses in all their multicolored splendor.  
  
"Welcome to Violet Colony."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saiko and Ryu sat together in one of the smaller huts, decked in the simplest furnitures and what not, while each sipped reflectively on green tea that one of the village women had prepared. Saiko glanced out the window, hoping that Ryu had believed the story that Saiko had relayed to her. The whole tale sounded unbelievable and it was difficult for the priestess to believe herself. No doubt Ryu, being so wise and sensible, would scoff at her any moment and send her and the others packing. Ryu began to chuckle and ran her finger delicately along the rim of her cup, savoring the steamy aroma. Saiko glared angrily in her direction. "What's so funny?"  
  
Ryu calmed her secretive laughter and shook her head, her dark hair falling in gentle strands before her eyes. She set down the glass and smoothed her sable robes before addressing her guest with an experienced smile. "Well, priestess," Saiko's breath caught in her throat for the tone sounded almost accepting, "I do believe that when someone comes to me with a doubtful proposal, I should dare not take it on. Perhaps, "she suggested," you should think before you speak."  
  
"Look, I'm only asking you if you know anyone who has a glowing symbol on their body, it ain't like I'm asking if you can please take the world off my shoulders," Saiko said irritatedly back. "Trust me; I've had a long ass journey to choose my words carefully."  
  
Ryu quirked one eyebrow strangely and glared at Saiko with her ice cold black eyes and seemed almost annoyed as she said," That's all well and good but I'm curious to know: why me?"  
  
Saiko struggled to find the words, her hands outstretched as gesturing tools and she continued to fail over and over until she growled in exhaustion. "Look, you seem like you'd know, alright? I just need some information, that's all I'm asking. Do you know anyone incredibly powerful, almost inhumanly so? Any glowing and strangely shaped birth marks? Come on. You've got to have some idea!"  
  
Ryu shook her head slowly and took another lazy sip of tea, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin tiredly in her hand. She gazed out the window, appearing to be lost in thought and soon she began to twiddle with a loose thread on the hem of her over robe. Saiko drummed her fingers impatiently on the table, trying to bring the girl's focus back to the matter at hand but failing miserably. Finally she resorted to snapping her fingers rudely in front of the dreamers face, bringing her back into reality with an unceremonious jolt. Ryu wrinkled her nose as though she had just discovered a particularly large worm in her tea and looked coldly at her tormentor. "Well, I thought I had been giving off the appearance of someone who didn't know anything and wanted you to leave. Either I didn't pull it off or your incredibly dense. Now listen you..."  
  
Ryu was unable to finish her sentence for somewhere off in the distance, the distinct screaming of a terrified child was ringing through the colony. Terror masked itself over Ryu's face like a chill of ice water and immediately she rose to her feet and took off in a mad dash across the street. Saiko growled in exasperation and sprinted after her, screaming, "I ain't finished!"  
  
Ryu was about fifty feet away from a group of small children who, dressed in their brightly colored smocks, were a strikingly contrasting pale in the face. They were moving slowly backwards in a huddled group, the oldest boy in front and bracing his arms across them in a wide protective shield. The grass was high and barely moving in the light breeze but a strange movement on the top of the reeds alerted Saiko's eyes, a path she had seen so many times before when hiding in the park outside of the international library. There was a snake in the rye.  
  
Saiko sped up until she was about twenty feet behind Ryu, marveling at how fast the other girl was, and looking for the best thing she could do at the moment. The first thing that came to mind was to grab the children, who were now almost completely frozen in fear. They were backed up against a house, staring at the sleek and sinister head which was poking through the wall of grass. Its cold eyes were not unlike Ryu's but they were different in a way; Ryu's were wise but the snake's gave off the air of a hungry and wild beast. Saiko saw the slender muscles in the snake's back tensing and twitching ominously as it prepared to strike, opening its mouth wide and barring its small but terrifying fangs. They dripped with either saliva or poison, Saiko did not know, but her eyes flew in an instant from the open jawed snake to Ryu, who had suddenly put on an extra burst of speed.  
  
The scene seemed to be in slow motion, every single move accentuated with a terrible twist of shadow. Ryu, when her speed could not be accelerated any further, pushed off the ground with all her might, propelling herself towards the children. She was using her body as a shield, it became obvious to Saiko now, but still it was as terrible as if she had been sacrificing herself for a life. Her outstretched body flew right between the children and the snake and in that moment, the confused viper struck. It flew forward with great force, launching itself at Ryu's abdomen with its great fangs forward. The screams of the children and the screams in Saiko's mind sounded as the fang struck the cloth of her robes and it was thought that all was lost, the lives of both Ryu and the helpless children. The children realized, as Ryu's body clattered against the earth, that there was nothing to save them now. They continued to stand there wide eyed at the serpent's mercy when suddenly a black form placed itself between the children and the snake once more.  
  
Saiko breathed a sigh of relief as she witnessed Ryu's rise from the earth. Ryu turned her attention and focus to the snake, glaring at it directly in the eyes as though trying to bore holes into its skull with her piercing black pupils. That moment was engraved in Saiko's mind as she witnessed Ryu's awesome power. The girl's eyes dilated and to everyone's surprise, the normally ice cold midnight eyes became a radiant and shimmering silver. At that moment, a great energy passed between Ryu and the serpent and in that very same span of time, the snake's body went stiff and lay rigid on the ground. The children squealed in horror, not understanding what had just happened, but Ryu rounded on them in a second, knelt and embraced them. Every child huddled against her, sobbing with fear. She smiled wearily, her eyes their normal black once more.  
  
"It's all right now. It's all right."  
  
Saiko rushed over to them and surveyed the scene, the dead snake, the crying children, the tired but heroic rescuer. She pulled back on Ryu's shoulder, helping her to her feet and spinning her around. There was indeed a tear in the fabric of her robe where the snake had lashed out with its claws, but no blood and no obvious injury on the girl's stomach. Saiko raised an eyebrow in wonder but then felt her eyes getting wide and her mouth dropping over like a draw bridge. Where the snake had broken through, in the large tear that had been created, a shining silver symbol was glowing, the symbol for repentance, buddh.  
  
Saiko gasped and looked at the symbol in both surprise and happiness, but she eventually gained control over her intense joy. Smiling confidently, she put on hand on Ryu's shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "Who would have thought I would find the third Taikon warrior right in the Violet Colony."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saiko and Ryu had returned to the hut where their last conversation had been taking place and, needless to say, were on friendlier terms than before. Saiko was showing quite a deal of respect after having witnessed the other girl's valiant and selfless protection of the children. She sipped on the remainder of her tea and looked discreetly at Ryu. "That was some rescue just now. Your pretty strong."  
  
Ryu chuckled slightly, wondering if the almost clueless girl had figured it out by now. "I do my best to keep in shape."  
  
Saiko nodded as though this were an everyday conversation she was carrying on and she continued. "Seriously, it was incredible how you risked everything for those children. I don't think I could ever understand how that feels, wanting to risk everything for someone else." Her eyes had an almost distant quality and she trailed off with a sad smile lingering on her features.  
  
"Well, how about you, going out of your way just to save Mayho. From what I hear, you found her in the top most branches of the big yew about a mile or two outside of town. Most travelers would just let her be," responded Ryu with an equally flattering tone.  
  
Saiko just scoffed. "Naw, anyone would have done that. Common sense."  
  
"Really," said Ryu with a rarely seen smile, "The villagers and I are very grateful."  
  
Saiko was rather embarrassed by the way things were playing out and she decided to change the subject to a less dangerous topic. She made a rather bumpy transition back into the conversation they had been carrying on when they had first heard the scream and she put on her most persuasive debate face. "Alright, back to the matter at hand. Now that I know that you're the third warrior, I'm naturally asking you to continue with us on our journey. We still have four more to find and then I will summon Taikon and we'll wish to restore the balance to this world. So I guess," she summed up, "I'm asking you to join us on the journey."  
  
Ryu looked quietly into her cup as this request hung heavily on the air before her and she ran her finger along the mug's edge in a perpetual circle. Her eyes were downcast, her attitude sullen. Everything in her wanted to take up and leave with this girl, but she had her responsibilities. She was an adult, a leader; she couldn't uproot herself logically at this time. These reasons, however, somehow didn't seem good enough to satisfy her troubled mind and Ryu desperately thought up another reason, a far reach, but a passable answer. "I commend your efforts, priestess. But something about this journey rubs me the wrong way. You don't seem sure of it yourself. In fact, you seem doubtful," she said with a sneer. "Could it be you would ask me along on a fool's errand? Because if that were the case, I would have to say a resolute no. Of course I'm going to say no anyway. I don't have time to waste on pointless journeys with doubtful leaders."  
  
Saiko felt the blood rising to her cheeks and she stood up with great speed, knocking over her glass of green tea and pointing one finger accusingly at the girl. "YOU! Do you understand what is going on here? It's a matter of saving an entire world! This world isn't supposed to end because of some damned spiritual balance. It could at least end with a war or something. You are going to sacrifice everyone's life because you think that I'm doubtful?! What kind of shit head are you?!"  
  
Ryu's tone was flat and she spoke as though she had neglected to notice the green liquid quickly spreading over the counter top and she simply set her own cup down in the growing puddle. "Saiko, wasn't it?" She braced her hands against the table. "I have a life here. I have people who depend on me here. It's not like I don't understand the importance of what you're doing. But this is a kid's journey. It probably isn't going to succeed. People who act aggressively on their good intentions always end up sinking in the mud of someone else's bad planning. That's the way the world works, kid. That's the way it has always been, is now, and always will be. You've got to learn to accept that."  
  
The stood to her full height, looking disdainfully down on Saiko as she picked up her staff which was leaning precariously against the wall behind her. As she examined the split where the shaft broke into halves, she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think our business is finished. You're welcome to stay as long as you like and wherever you can find a place to reside. But I will not be taking part in your quest. Good day." With these words she walked swiftly out of the room and disappeared behind the corner, leaving Saiko with cherry red cheeks and a screaming mad conscious. Shutting her eyes tightly, the priestess took a deep breath trying to come her relentless rage and, her arms stiff at her sides and fingers clenched tightly into fists, she nutcracker marched out of the hut where she was greeted by an eagerly awaiting Kang.  
  
"Well?" asked the general, searching her friend's face for any signs of happiness or sorrow. Saiko just twitched slightly and shook her head as though trembling. Kang sighed, and looked up at the heavens, arms akimbo. "Damn! Can you give us a break here?" She whined a bit and let her arms drop limply to her sides, kicking at the loose gravel under her feet. Saiko collapsed on the ground, looking hopelessly up at the sky as though she could drown herself in its spotless blue. Possibly that would bring an end to this terrible suffering she was forced to endure. Why couldn't that girl just cooperate?  
  
Kang had finished her tirade on the gravel and finally plopped down mechanically next to Saiko. She leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs out in front of her so that she could feel the smooth earth under her legs. Saiko spoke, still looking up at the beautiful summer sky, using her arms as a pillow beneath her head. "Kang, do you think that this journey is...pointless?"  
  
Kang followed her friend's gaze to the endless heavens and almost smiled. "You could ask that question about everything. Is it pointless?" Her eyelids dropped slightly, giving her an air of thoughtfulness. "The answer is always no. Nothing is pointless. Everything has a purpose and I believe that." She turned to look down at Saiko. "Really."  
  
Saiko grunted as though to show her skepticism. Kang lay down so that they each had the same view of the sky and its many shaped clouds, beautiful hues and dazzling shadow. "Look at it this way. There's a purpose for this journey. Whether or not it's to teach us something, show us how pointless it was so we'll never make the same mistake, or to restore the spiritual balance of the land. For all we know, its all of those. Or maybe," she said with a smirk, "it was so that all of us who have felt alone for all this time could finally find friends."  
  
Saiko closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the radiant warmth of the sun on her skin and making a choice that would affect her entire outlook on the road she was walking. She voiced her thoughts aloud. "Yeah, well, I think that the real purpose of the journey will change as things progress in some aspects. Like finishing it. That's a goal for me right now. So why don't we see if we can complete that one."  
  
She rose and offered a hand to Kang, who grinned and took the offered assistance. Kang thought back to her lonely days at the palace. She had an entire army of men who respected her greatly. She had an admiring prince who loved her with all his heart and prayed that someday she would fulfill his unrequited love. She had servants who waited humbly on her day and night even though she never asked for anything. Sometimes, the only thing she wanted to ask those servants for was a friend, served up on a platter and placed before her to give her advice and someone to see her more as a mistress, a general, or their one true romance. No one had ever been there to offer her a casual hand as Saiko was doing now. And something about it felt so right.  
  
Saiko stretched rhythmically and yawned, scratching her back with one dirt covered hand. "Where's Karami? I'm gonna try that Ryu again, this time with both of you to back me up."  
  
Kang peered around the various buildings, squinting under the bright sun beams which floated through the leaves and branches of the overhanging trees. She finally pointed to an area to their left a little in front of them, outside of a red walled hut. "There's the devil. Entertaining kids I see." With a lopsided smile she pointed to Karami who was perched atop a rather large rock and surrounded by a semi circle of little boys and girls. The children were petting Yasha, who looked rather perturbed but content to keep his self control. One of the little girls looked up at her, dark hair falling before her cherubic face adorably. "Where are you from Ms. Karami?"  
  
Karami pointed back to the direction from whence they had come and said, "Thither and yon, across th' hills and to the land of Makesai. Thou dost live in a fair city child." She was smiling brightly so whether or not the children fully understood her speech and accent was insignificant. They all just laughed and nodded. Saiko and Kang walked up to the group and were about to address Karami when Saiko felt a tug at her pant leg. It was the youngest child of them all, whether boy or girl Saiko was unable to tell, but she was sure that is was a very cute...child. With its wide blue eyes and heartbreaking baby voice, the kid spoke with a speech different from the others. Saiko was able to distinguish it as an ancient Chinese dialect that was no longer in use, although her mother and father had spent a great deal of their time trying to decipher it. The child said, "Are you going to help my sissy?"  
  
Saiko quirked an eyebrow and bent down to level with the speaker, which she had since identified as a girl. Resting her hands on her knees, she replied in the same tongue. "Your sister? Who might she be?"  
  
The little girl grabbed Saiko's thumb and began to drag her along as best she could into the hut around which the group was congregating. Pushing open the thatch door, the child retreated into the darkness inside, calling out to Saiko. "Sissy is here."  
  
She jumped up on a piece of furniture and threw open a set of curtains, allowing a small shaft of light to float in through the window. It settled on the young but battered face of a girl close to Saiko's age, one that she knew all to well. She bent beside Mayho's bed and shook her head slowly, wishing she had some other answer. There was nothing she could do, no way she could help. She had no medical training and no doubt there was nothing else to be done anyway. The village women had already taken care of all that. The priestess turned to the little girl and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I...can't do anything for her."  
  
The girl sighed. "You can't? I thought you were magic." She pouted and her eyes began to brim with tears. Saiko herself felt like bursting into sobs. This was the world she was fighting to protect, but she had no magic with which to do so. She wanted to ease the suffering of the troubled masses, bring fighting soldiers back home from wars that this terrible unbalance was creating, but there was nothing she could do until the remaining warriors went with her to summon Taikon. This increased her already impending rage towards Ryu. She was standing in the way of the world's progression into better days! One person was blocking the gateway to happiness! Saiko turned to the small child.  
  
"I am not magic, I wish I was, but I'm not. All I know is as soon as I do what I'm setting out to do, the entire world is going to change. Everyone will be happy again, the wars will stop, so will hunger and famine. Finally things will be better, as they were. Do you remember happy days?"  
  
The small girl just shook her head and a few tears spilled innocently down her cheeks. Wait, no, realized Saiko, they were not innocent. For this girl and so many others had been denied their innocence while living in a world full of such hatred and other factors that forced them to grow up so fast. She stood there now, wiping away tears that flowed so freely and so often, never knowing what kind of happy life she could be leading. Saiko crossed the room wearily, taking the girl's tiny finger and hands in her own and smiling down upon her. "Don't worry. I'm going to...make it right."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door frame. Saiko looked up and saw the familiar face of Ryu, looking more the worse for wear but happy in her tiredness. She had changed into another pair of the same colored robes and was smiling, leaning heavily upon the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest, glanced down at the little girl, then up at Saiko. She quirked her eyebrow then grinned broadly. "When do we leave priestess?"  
  
At the realization of what Ryu had just said, Saiko stood up so quickly she almost fell. Her face broke into a smile unlike the pitiful one she had given Mayho's sister. This one was a smile of happiness, relief and pure exhilarated joy. Rushing to where Ryu stood, she searched her face for signs of mocking or cruel joking, but found none. She had just seriously agreed to continue on their journey with them. Saiko suddenly had a strange and pinging feeling in her gut and she turned to the third warrior. "What...changed your mind?"  
  
Ryu took a step outside so that her back was to Saiko and she looked up at the sky just as Saiko and Kang had done ten minutes ago. She smiled an empty smile, as though looking back on the past ten minutes, ten months, ten years. A gust of wind blew from behind her and her hair flew in a protective curtain about her face, her eyes half hooded and shining bitterly as she answered. "You. You and a town full of suffering friends."  
  
Saiko felt herself blushing slightly. "You were in the doorway the whole time then?"  
  
Ryu made a soft sound of irony. "Who knew that you really had no doubt, Only...fear."  
  
The priestess immediately moved to object the very idea of her fearing anything but Ryu held up a hand to object. She turned slightly so Saiko was able to see the weary bitterness and longing in her face, in her eyes, as she replied. The sweet smell of fading cherry blossoms drifted by with another breeze and small, opaque pink petals flew in a gentle shower upon the two girls. "It's a fear that everyone has, priestess. The fear that if they don't succeed, they'll let someone down, whether it be themselves or their friends or anyone who might be counting on them. That's the way things work. Fear is our greatest enemy and at the same time our greatest friend. It motivates us to keep going because not only do we fear going back, but we fear not finishing by going forward. That is why I'm going. Because I fear this journey. Because of this fear, I know that I must go. It is my duty as a warrior. My duty to myself, to you and my fellow warriors, and to that little girl behind you. I dedicate myself to fulfilling my duty. That is the way that I am."  
  
She spoke with such conviction, such feeling and anger combined with hatred and a sense of responsibility, that Saiko was silent for several minutes after. They were content to just stand there and relish in these wise but haunting words. Saiko now realized that she did fear the perils that lay in wait along their road to soon be traveled. But now she had three friends instead of just two. She smiled to herself. She was getting more popular by the minute. She looked up at Ryu and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Ryu seemed startled by such a display of affection and just seemed unable to think of what to do. Saiko, however, grinned at her and then looked out to the distant horizon on which the dusty paths and roads disappeared. "Welcome to the service of Taikon."  
  
With that the priestess and the new found warrior rejoined their steadily growing group and they continued on the path, not knowing what to expect, but knowing that with friends and fear on their side, they would always persevere. 


End file.
